Halo: Civil War
by Soul of Black Chaos
Summary: Side story to Halo, follow the story of Naiklamuu a Blue elite in his battle against the Brutes and Prophets during the Covenant Civil war.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Halo or any thing associated with Halo and will be making no profit off this story. This is the Civil war between the Brutes and Elites and will do little with the Halo games themselves. Please review as I will not post another chapter without reviews.

Chapter 1: Planet Symvonis

The Blue Elite Naiklamuu shifted almost nervously as the dropship lowered onto a charred and blood covered battle field. Even with the Hunters by their sides the Grunts, Hunters and Elites had been loosing to the Brutes and their allies. He looked to another Blue Elite the only other Elite on this mission. The rest were Grunts, the Grunts had changed with the outbreak of the Civil War. Instead of against humans they had something better to fight for, freedom.

The Elites led the drop as the gravity lift turned on, dropping down Naiklamuu swept the area with his Plasma rifle. Seeing nothing but dead bodies he waited for the dropship to empty all its troops then take off before spitting out orders.

''The Brute outpost is half a klick to the north. Spread out and stay alert, we would have landed their but anti air defense is very thick with turrets. May luck be with you my comrades.'' With that they began to move across the battlefield toward a tower sticking out of a forest high into the sky.

As Naiklamuu had said it was well defended with Shade turret guns lining the balconies of many different floors, Brutes guarding most of the tower and Jackals guarding the ground around the base of the tower.

His eyes watched a group of Jackals walk almost relaxed nearby. He knew where the rest of his comrades were, his plasma rifle was ready as he aimed toward the nearest Jackal and pulled the trigger,  
the plasma bolt slammed into the Jackal burning its flesh and causing it to scream as it fell its shield flickering, then dying when it hits the ground. The other Jackals turned and rose their shields toward him but Grunts opened up behind them the Needlers needles sticking into the Jackals backs then exploding showering blood everywhere. Charging foreward Naiklamuu fired towards another group of Jackals one which was ill shielded and got burned apart as the plasma bolts hit it. There was an explosion and three Brutes ran out the front doors the explosion a Grunts plasma grenades from a direct grenade hit. Naiklamuu aimed towards the Brutes and squeezed the trigger...

Please review as I want to continue this side story to Halo. Also if need be flame anything you find bad about this story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taking the Tower The Plasma bolts struck the Brute burning and melting pieces of his armor before it turned to fire at him, he rolled to the side as the grenade exploded on a tree splintering it. The mass of Grunts were firing toward the Brutes, pink needles stuck into ones exposed areas and exploded killing the Brute as its internal organs were shredded. Its partners roared in anger and he heard the clatter of dropped weapons as they charged down the ramp toward the Grunts. The Grunts went to scatter as Naiklamuu saw the other Blue elite dash foreward with his Plasma sword active and slashed into one of the Brutes muzzle and into its skull killing it. The remaining Brute was eventually brought down by Needlers from Grunts.  
The alarm sounded and he heard running, arming a plasma grenade which glowed a bright blue in his hand he threw it toward the open doorway while ducking out of the Shades turret fire. Jackals appeared in the door just as the grenade went off, body parts covered the area as he waved the Grunts toward the entrance firing at the nearest Shade gun manned by a Brute at the time. The Plasma bolts melted the Shades purple armor then he too dashed up the ramp followed by the other Elite and inside where the Grunts were battling more Jackals. The rest of the Brutes were obviously higher up in the tower guarding the main control structure.  
He scooped a Needler off the floor into his free hand and fired both it and his emptying Plasma Rifle toward the Jackals looking for any weak points in the shields, some of his Needlers managed to soar over the shields and into their users and exploded through out the ranks. Many of the tightly packed forces died as thin undetectable by the eye crystal pieces flew into their throats and faces causing blood to splatter across the floor. Plasma grenades were thrown into the remaining forces one sticking to a Jackal who stood and ran in circles before exploding fiercely and killing some of his comrades.

Leaving the Grunts to fight the Jackals he ran up the stairs kicking a Jackal in his way managing to send it through a window.  
Heading toward the next stairs he saw a single Brute without a weapon at the bottom. It growled at him and charged not in a berserk state but in an attempt to stop him. He was quicker then the Brute and swung around it as it swung its massive arm toward him, fires the Plasma Rifle point blank into its back along with the Needler, then feels points of heat on his back as his shield flickered around him, turning he fired toward the Brute wielding its own Plasma rifle. The Needler ran empty and he dropped it and his Plasma rifle was on dangerously low levels, feeling a arm across his legs he drops, his shields overloaded from the sheer force of the attack.  
He grimaces his armored head smacking off the cold, rock floor. Rolling as more plasma was sent his way he thrust his feet out into the Brute who swept his feet out knocking it back against the wall. Using his free arm he pushed up crushing the Plasma rifle against the Brutes armored head plate but with enough force to dent it and shatter its skull, as it fell he threw the crackling Plasma rifle at the other Brute which was about to go berserk. His weapons remaining battery life exploded at it hit the Brutes chest the ball of blue engulfing the body and melting armor into skin. The scream of the Brute made him flinch as the ball faded the body dropped to the ground. The stench of burnt hair, melted metal and boiled blood filled his senses as he picked up the Brutes discarded Plasma rifle and moved past the body up the stairs.

Seeing no more Brutes he headed to the balcony facing the entrance. Outside was the Shade he has fired on and a Jackal guarding the other doorway, the Brute in the gun didn't notice as he moved stealthily to the Jackal and grabbed it from behind covering its mouth and snapping it neck, its shield disappeared as he primed another Plasma grenade, throwing it lightly just behind the Shade gun he ducked into the hallway hearing it explode and a roar of pain then silence. Moving cautiously he heard footsteps, moving into the shadows he watched a very frightened Jackal come from the other balcony entrance. Watching it he waited being a patient Elite.

As the Jackal surveyed he thought of the moments leading to this point. His training beginning at age 3 to become a fierce warrior, slaying his first enemy at 15 as a trainee.  
Slaying his first human in the battle of Reach before being sent on a ship as a clean up crew for one of the Covenants prized Halos. He had heard the rumors about the Demon, a green armored human with strength and ability equal to that of a Gold Elite. He himself didn't not hate the Demon with the fierceness it seems all the other Elites had shown.  
The Human was merely doing his job, defending himself and other humans against the enemy. Its what the Elites were doing as well. He had been on High Charity when the Prophets declared that Brutes were going to be taking over the Elites positions. So what had he done? Like the rest of the Elites revolted until the parasite had gotten near then escaped on the Covenant cruiser ''Honorable Goddess''. Now he was fighting the Civil war while the battle with the humans still raged on Earth.  
The Jackal moved toward the other balcony after not being attacked, it was back into its false state of security and before it had known it had happen its neck was snapped like its fellow Jackals and it was dead, he glanced around the corner seeing the other Brute in the turret aiming for the sky. Throwing another Plasma grenade he stuck it to the Brutes head almost laughing as it floundered around inside the gun before exploding the gun itself being torn apart and flung off the ledge down into the crashing purple sea.

Walking he found the stairs leading to the controls. Hearing arguing he moved slowly on one side, he could feel his heart beat faster then heard a crash and a Brute thrown into the wall cracking it a Plasma bolt fired hitting its face and melting the skin and killing it.  
Glancing around the corner slowly he saw a Brute working hurriedly on the controls. Two Jackals stood as guard both nervous after seeing the death of the other Brute.

Priming his last grenade he chucked it toward the Brute, it landed near the Brute and exploded through it to the side both Jackals screaming as they smacked against the wall then died from the force.  
Cautiously he moved foreward hearing movement still. The Brute came into view, its eyes stared at him.

''I am Rakatsu, and your time is up you scum of the Covenant'  
The Brute spat as blood dripped from its burned left arm which held an energy sword a weapon not usually common with the Brutes.

''Unfortunately for you I won't be as easy to kill as your fellow Brute. As I have the honor of the Swalaka line in me.'' Naiklamuu said as he raised his weapon and fired three plasma bolts toward Rakatsu.

Rakatsu nimbly dodged and rushed him bringing the sword back, he was fast for a Brute probably because of the lack of his helmet and leg armor. Blocking the sword the only way he could in the small hallway he swung his rifle into the blade the plasma fields around each holding before the swords stronger force cut through it. Taking this time Naiklamuu kicked foreward his powerful leg landing a blow to the Brutes upper leg causing it to stumble. Pushing it back with his hand he grabbed the hand holding the sword and forced it down. Rakatsu pulled with his arm trying to get mobility back and took a swing at Naiklamuus head. Catching the fist with his other hand Naiklamuu began to push trying to force the Brute back into the control room.

''You can't defeat me in sheer strength you pathetic piece of slime,'' Rakatsu grunted as he to pushed back though it seemed more a stalemate at the time.

''I don't have to,'' Naiklamuu growled out back before releasing the fist and putting all his strength into the other arm and fluidly cut off Rakatsus left leg causing the Brute to lose balance and fall backwards. The sword managed to hit his shield and flicker it as it then to clattered to the ground and went out.

Looking at the Brute he spoke, ''May the gods have mercy on your soul you traitor.'' With that he stomped downward on Rakatsus neck holding it there until the Brute stopped moving, then to make sure he dragged the body to a long doorway leading to a shattered balcony and threw it out with a grunt toward the solid ground 2 stories below.

Speaking through his communications system he informed the remaining forces, which included the other Elite whose name he was going to get afterwards due to the Elites skill shown that the controls were secure and that for the Honorable Goddess to come into the atmosphere and set up a base here. Looking out toward the slowly setting sun over the vast ocean he sighed lowering his shields feeling successful.

-  
What do you think? Thanks for those who took the time to review. Sorry if anything is alittle off please if need be flame me if you find something terrible if not just give me reviews with maybe ideas or tips.  
Thank you. 


End file.
